Not As Expected
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: What would happen if all of the tension between Brennan and Booth just wasn't as good as everyone expected, nothing? This is just a little piece that has been stuck in my head so I thought I'd let it out. Hope you enjoy.


Maybe, Definitely, Probably Not!

Summary:  
What would happen if all of the tension between Brennan and Booth just wasn't as good as everyone expected, nothing? This is just a little piece that has been stuck in my head so I thought I'd let it out. Hope you enjoy.

The passion and tension became unbearable after a night full of drinking after a celebration to close a particularly difficult case. Booth and Brennan had been sneaking glances at each other all night and by three in the morning, the alcohol had gotten the better of them. This is why they should never drink too much tequila. As the squints all began to gather their stuff to leave, Booth grabbed Brennan by the hand and pulled her into a side alley. Without any warning, Booth's lips came crashing down on Brennan's in a passionate frenzy. Due to her drunken mind, Brennan didn't even hesitate to return his kisses. Within five minutes, the passion just kept growing and both knew where they wanted to go and how they wanted this evening to end. As soon as they managed to break apart, Booth hauled Brennan back onto the main street to hail a taxi for the two of them.

As soon as they got into the back of a taxi, their lips joined in a heated and intense embrace. They had to be interrupted about four times so that the taxi driver could get an address out of them. Booth grumbled his response and decided to give Brennan's house as it was closer and they were unable to contain their feelings anymore.

As soon as they made it out of the taxi, they couldn't contain themselves anymore and acted like a couple of teenagers who were about to do it for the first time. Brennan gave Booth a coy smile as she separated from him and led the way to her apartment. The wait in the elevator felt like hours to the both of them as they just wanted out so that they could do what they had planned. As soon as the lift stopped, they practically ran to Brennan's door and pushed it open. No sooner had the door shut behind them, that Booth had Brennan pushed up against it as he began his assault on her lips. They began to make their way down the hall to Brennan's room and as soon as they had, they began undressing each other in a passionate frenzy. Based on how quickly they were moving, it didn't seem like their 'activities' would last very long.

They quickly made their way to the bed and began getting to the reason why they were here together. Booth began to back Brennan onto the bed and as soon as they were both lying down, they got down to the reason why they were here together. They started off at a gentle pace, but typical Brennan she became impatient and demanded that they go faster. Booth wanted to make the most of this time that they had together so he tried to keep them at a slower pace so that he could savour the moment. Brennan began moving them towards a faster pace and because both of them were trying to keep their own pace, the whole thing was in shambles. Neither of them was willing to work with the other and tried to keep their pace, so they were both uncomfortable and uneasy. They both knew that the only way that this would end would be if they both faked their orgasms, and so that is what they did.

By the time they were finished their 'activities', most of the alcohol had worn off and had made its way out of their system. "Well, that was…." Booth began. "Awkward… A mistake… Boring… Listless… Dull?" Brennan supplied a list of options that in her opinion were all valid options. "Jeez thanks Bones" Booth replied sarcastically, even though he knew that any of those options were applicable given how uneventful and monotonous their session had been.

Booth stood up and began to get dressed as he prepared to leave. "So, um… I'll see you at work?" Booth supplied awkwardly as Brennan threw on her dressing gown. "I'll take it that we won't talk about this and kinda just forget it?" Brennan said as she began to walk Booth to the door. "Do you actually want to remember what we just did? I mean based on what you said, it wasn't exactly memorable" Booth stated with a smirk. "Booth.. Just because our sex was awful doesn't mean that we have to ignore it" Brennan said calmly. "Hold on… earlier on you said boring and now you're saying awful?" Booth said with a dejected smile. "We can talk about it later" Brennan said, but both of them knew that they were never going to talk about it again. After all these years of fighting the sexual tension between them, they were both disappointed that they were not compatible in the bedroom. Booth had never felt like less of a man than he did now, not only had he failed to make their first sexual encounter boring and uneventful, but he had also made the woman he loved feel like they would never work and she didn't even want to talk about it.

Booth left Brennan's apartment feeling miserable and despondent, he knew that this was probably the end for them. Booth went home and went to bed questioning his future with Brennan both personally and professionally. Brennan went to bed feeling heartbroken and depressed at the realisation that Booth and her could not make it work between them and so he would never want to be in a romantic relationship with her. Both of them went to bed that night thinking the same thing 'I should really stop drinking tequila'.

That's all folks, thanks for reading… Read and Reviews are always appreciated. Go Fuck Yourselves!

 _Why do all these stories involve excessive intoxication followed by absolute sexual filth? It makes no sense and has no resemblance to the show itself? It has little to no appeal to any audience, it's more like a mix of 50 shades of grey and Bones._

" _Our sex was awful" – Really not appropriate shit to have on the internet under your own name, just a bit of advice. Future employers would ask questions about stuff like that they do a background search on you._


End file.
